Sherlock: Dance with me
by Autumn Reid
Summary: Sherlock's dance partner breaks his leg and their recital is coming up. Who will fill in? I really suck at summaries and i definitely don't own Sherlock.


Rating: T

Pairing: John Watson/ Sherlock Holmes

**Dance with me**

* * *

"Plie…Plie…" Sherlock's teacher called as his class continued their exercises. He sighed. He was beyond this but it did help to practice the basics every now and then. He looked from the ballet bar to the mirror noticing John watching him as he practiced.

John sighed watching Sherlock bend noticing the rippling muscles of his back crease with every movement. He looked around before locking eyes with Sherlock who was staring at him through the mirror. John looked to the soccer moms in the corner. He fought the blush escaping to his cheeks and took a deep breath. '_Why did I agree to come here in the first place?_' John thought as he shifted in his seat. Mycroft couldn't make it to drive Sherlock home so he was stuck looking at the object of his affections in just a freaking pair of tights! John sighed turning back to Sherlock and nearly choking on his tongue. Sherlock and the other girls held their leg up on a higher bar flexing the muscle as far as it would go. John noticed as he covered his flushed face that Sherlock was actually a lot more flexible than the other girls.

Sherlock leaned back to look at him his raven black curly hair reaching for the ground as he flashed him a smile and returned to his stretches. John breathed out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and turned to look at the door wondering if he should make a break for it.

"John?" He turned to his friend as he strutted over to him in his cerulean blue tights whipping a bit of sweat from his brow. He smiled again. "Practice is over. Are you ready to go?" John nodded numbly and all but bolted out the door leaving Sherlock to unlace his point shoes and throw them into his bag.

-(Line Breaker!)-

Sherlock sighed in relief as he sat on the familiar couch. He looked over at John as he moved to his kitchen. He heard the tick of the tea kettle and slamming of cabinets as John looked through them. Sighing, Sherlock stretched out tossing his bag onto the floor and staring up into John's ceiling. He waited for John to return with his favorite jammie dodgers and peach tea before taking his cup silently. They sat together in the comfortable quiet enjoying each other's company until, having drained his tea cup, Sherlock sat up. He looked bored John realized. Bad things happened when Sherlock got bored. John had to think quickly.

"Anything new happening?" John decided to strike up a conversation and Sherlock looked over frustrated but nodded.

"My partner Anderson broke his leg yesterday. He won't be able to perform in our big recital in two weeks." John looked up seeing Sherlock's depressed face. He hated to see Sherlock sad but what could he do?

"What are you going to do?" Sherlock sat back tugging a bit at his hair.

"As annoying as it is, I'll have to practice an entirely new routine or find a new partner." Sherlock sighed again flopping down on the couch and staring at the ceiling. John looked down into his cup.

"Molly could dance with you." He suggested and Sherlock snorted.

"Molly would hurt someone. She's a klutz in her point shoes. She already has a partner anyway." John sighed looking around the room.

"It can't be that hard to perform ballet" Sherlock smirked.

"Only a person who's never performed it would even say such a thing." John sighed standing. "How hard is it?" He offered a hand to Sherlock who took it and John stood in front of wall.

"I'll just show you the basic moves." He opened his bag pulling out his point shoes and laced them on. John watched him and together they began to practice.

-(Line Breaker!)-

John dropped to the floor panting and Sherlock looked up at him continuing to stretch his leg high against the wall. "What was that you said 'It can't be that hard'" John rolled over onto his back covering the blush on his face. Sherlock really needed to stop stretching or he'd kill the boy.

Sherlock chuckled helping John to his feet. "You're good for a beginner." Sherlock added still smiling at the exhausted boy.

"I nearly broke my toes doing that boufette or whatever it's called!" John said holding up a foot to show his red toes. Sherlock smiled again.

"It's called a Bourree and it takes a while to master." Sherlock said moving to the tips of his toes. "If you practice, you'll eventually get it" John snorted sinking onto the couch.

"I think I'll stick to Baseball." Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"But you're going to be my partner for the recital." John looked over.

"When did I agree to that?!" He asked and Sherlock smiled again.

"Just now." John sighed rubbing his aching feet.

"Do I even have a say in the matter?" Sherlock took off his point shoes and tossed them back into his page.

"Not really." He admitted and John groaned. "We start rehearsal at seven tomorrow." John groaned again as Sherlock patted his head and left without another word.

The next day John was begrudgingly up and out of the house at six forty ready for the day's practice. He arrived on time to find Sherlock already in the pink practice room stretching out his legs…again.

Sherlock dusted off his tights before looking into his bag "Alright, I'll explain the routine. The routine is basically a fight between a fairy, played by me, and an ogre, played by you. You come to my village and try to take over but I have to stop you. The music will show the struggle as we 'dance for dominance'. In the end I win and you're cast out leaving the village safe once again." He pulled out a radio as he spoke putting in a tape of ballet music and pressed play.

John sighed throwing down his bag "Got it." He walked over to Sherlock who smiled at him before looking over his clothes.

"You can't wear that." John looked down at his jeans and shirt as Sherlock pulled a baby blue leotard and black tights from his bag. "I knew you'd come in something like that. Here." John held up the leotard before looking at Sherlock.

"No way in hell." Sherlock grinned as John stared at it. This was going to be fun.

-(Three Hours later)

"It's step, step, leap. Do it again." John panted as he performed the routine again until Sherlock shook his head "you have to arrive and exit in fifth position. "

John looked at his point shoes. "Which is fifth position again?" Sherlock facepalmed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It's like talking to a flip flop." He mumbled before turning back to the ballet bar and showing him fifth position.

"Oh, so I do this." He performed the dance and Sherlock nodded before they moved on to the next section of the dance. John sighed in relief as Sherlock turned his back to him. What he wouldn't give for his bat and ball right now. But instead of day dreaming he was pulled from his trance as Sherlock took his hand guiding it up.

"Pay attention." Sherlock said and John cough down his blush. He tried to stay alert but the feeling of Sherlock's hand guiding his sent his mind to a…bad place. Well bad for Sherlock at least.

"That's it for today. Practice at home though." He said as Mycroft came through the door and with a wave he was off leaving John alone with his thoughts.

John looked out the window of his car as he stopped at a stoplight. Sherlock hadn't exactly been the nicest teacher today but he was very helpful when it came to learning the techniques. The recital was in two weeks and he had so many moves to learn if he was going to be even half as good as Sherlock expected him to be. But Sherlock seemed to have faith in him so he hoped he'd do well enough for his sake.

-(Line Breaker!)-

Two weeks had passed since John apparently volunteered to be Sherlock's dance partner for his recital. It hadn't been easy for him physically and mentally to be around Sherlock as often as he was now. Sherlock+ tights+ stretching= sexually frustrated John. But regardless of that he'd learned the moves as best as he could up until their last rehearsal.

John walked into the now overly familiar practice room to see Sherlock already preforming his part. He watching him spin several times kicking his leg out every now and then before returning to fourth position and greeted John. John waved smiling at his friend in tights before tying his sweater around his waist and shifting on his point shoes.

"Let's practice the lift." Sherlock said adjusting his tights and John nodded readying himself. They both began to dance making their way to each other's side before with a smaller leap he jumped into John's arms and John lifts him over his head. Sherlock leaned back a bit as John moved around the floor. He finally let him go and stood staring at the taller boy's chest. He looked up into Sherlock's happy face. "That was great." He said. "We're going to be brilliant." John smiled at the praise as they finished the routine and the practice ended.

Thirty minutes later John dove into his bed flipping over to stare at the baseball trophy across the room on his shelf. He looked down at his leotard still on and sighed before falling asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

-(Line Breaker!)-

John was a nervous wreck. He looked past the curtain out to the rather large crowd for the second time before readjusting his leaf crown again. At this rate he'd have a massive heart attack and die before they even made it on stage. He began to fiddle with his green leotard and tights as a gentle hand come to his shoulder. He turned to see Sherlock smiling down at him.

Sherlock looked exactly like a fairy. Beautiful silver wings hung from his back and glitter covered his body completely. He shimmered slightly as the makeup crew outlined his eyes in green and blue makeup giving him a more nature fairy look and added on his pointed ears. The flower crown on his head finished off the costume and he turned to John. "How do I look?"

'_Amazing'_. "Very good." He said quickly turning to look out of the curtain again. Sherlock wrapped his arms around him hugging him from behind.

"You'll be great. I have faith in you." John looked up into blue green eyes and smiled softly as soft clapping could be heard.

"I think we're up now." John said and Sherlock nodded squeezing his shoulders before running over to the other side of the stage. John looked out from backstage as Sherlock offered a wave and their performance began.

Sherlock stepped out first surrounded by children dancing and spinning around him. The tune playing in the background held a cheery melody as together they all laughed and danced on their side of the stage. All seemed well until the music began to deepen to a more threatening tone and Sherlock and the children looked around the stage. The children clinging to Sherlock as if actually afraid of something.

John took a deep breath stepping out onto the stage. Everyone gasped as john readied himself spreading his arms out and up before dropping them again and he began his pirouette moving toward Sherlock and the children the music becoming more aggressive. He spin struggling to keep his balance before leaning forward one leg behind the other to catch himself and continued into the next dance and spin. He stopped three steps onto the stage as his music ended and he returned to first position.

Sherlock looked frightened gazing from him to the children before straightening his face and guiding the children off stage. A more cheerful determined tune began as Sherlock turned to John raising his hands slightly and jumping gracefully to his toe tips. John watched in amazement as he began to dance to his every so often raising an arm high above his head as he performed the bourree flawlessly. He reminded John of a music box's ballerina as he spun on the tips of his toes before, gesturing to him, he made his way to John. The music ended as he made in nearly halfway to his side of the stage and he returned to fifth position waiting for John.

John listened as the music became aggressive again. He took another deep breath and began the routine as Sherlock had showed him beginning in fifth position. He held out his arms before racing as elegantly as he could to the side he jumped into the air and clicked his heels before landing in a plie and leaping again. Sherlock's music came on as well the two tunes fighting for dominance as Sherlock began to dance starting with a grand jete and making his way to John. They met center stage and began to dance around each other. John hadn't understood how it was a fight for dominance before but now he could see it. The music shifted back and forth in its own game of tug of war as they were moving around each other performing spins and jumps skating around the stage. John pulled Sherlock closer as he tumbled over his back and a more intimate dance beginning. Sherlock dramatically landed out on the ground and John continued spinning as Sherlock stood to ready himself and Sherlock leaped into his arms. The dance didn't last long as the cheerful music slowly began to win over his tune. He pulled back sliding to his side of the stage Sherlock following him preforming his grand pirouettes as he did. He kicked the air and John pretended to fall off stage as his music ended and the children returned to the center stage.

Together they all preformed one last bouree before parting and Sherlock preformed his last dance shifting into a fondu and adding a spin at the end before bowing his head returned to fifth position and the lights dimmed. The crowd cheered loudly as thundering claps filled the Recital room. John walked back on stage and together they bowed as Sherlock was given a bouquet of red roses. John beamed as Sherlock waved out to the crowd before taking John's hand. He squeezed it slightly thanking him for his help and John looked out into the crowd.

He'd been in baseball for seven years now and no win had felt as great as this performance had. Now he understood why Sherlock did it. Together they walked offstage the children and adults alike buzzing around them telling them how well they did. They finally made it to the car an hour later neither had let go of the others hand yet.

-(Line Breaker!)-

Sherlock yawned looking out the window holding his heavy trophy in one hand. He looked down. John hadn't let go of his other hand yet and he wondered if he should let go first. He liked the feeling of holding John's hand it made him happy but seeing as John probably would want him to he begrudgingly did and turned back to the window.

John felt the cold air hit his once warm hand and turned to Sherlock who was staring out the window. He sighed pulling his hand underneath his leg and Mycroft came to a stop outside of his house. Sherlock stepped out along with John before walking with him over to the door down a bit. John pulled out his keys. He reached over unlocking the door. "Sherlock" he looked up and John held out a white rose. "I know you gave your flowers to the other kids so I was wondering if you wanted this one. It's not red but I thought white was prettier." Sherlock took the flower turning it in his hands.

"That's very nice of you John. Thank you." He leaned for leaving a chaste kiss on John's cheek. Without missing a beat, John had leaned forward and moving to his toes he pressed his lips against Sherlock's. The kiss only lasted a second before they both pulled away and John looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry." Sherlock blushed slightly rubbing his arm.

"It's okay. I- um…" He twirled the flower in his hands. Leave it to John to leave Sherlock Holmes speechless. John cleared his throat.

"I hope Anderson gets out of the hospital soon." He said and Sherlock looked deflated.

"He's actually going to be working with Sally from now on. Says I'm too much of a bother to be around." John stopped looking at his friend and smiled again.

"Well, if you need it, I'll be you're partner again." Sherlock looked up.

"Really?" John nodded and Sherlock smiled sweetly before kissing his cheek again. "Good night John." John smiled walking through the door to shut it behind him.

Sherlock closed the car door behind him turning to Mycroft. "Tell Tanaka I'd like this flower's petals pressed and laminated please. I want it put with my trophy." Mycroft nodded with a knowing smile turning to get on the phone. Sherlock looked at the passing houses. He'd found a great partner and hopefully soon something more.

John watched the car go before walking to his room. He pulled off his leafed crown setting the ballet trophy next to his baseball trophy though he noticed its dullness in comparison. He wrapped the crown around it and settled back into the bed with a smile. Hopefully Sherlock would want him for a partner and they could dance for a long time together. He smiled wider at the thought a happy feeling rushing over him as kicked off his point shoes. He climbed into his bed for a much needed rest having changing into his bedclothes and he hung his leotard and tights up in his closet. He drifted off into a deep sleep hoping the ballet clothes wouldn't be hanging there for long.

* * *

Wow, that was long. Getting better at length i guess. Hope you enjoyed it and to everyone out there who actually does ballet. If i totally messed up when it comes to terms and things like that I'm so sorry. But thanks for reading anyway. Until the next one please review it makes me smile :)


End file.
